In the moonlight
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: Roselie has feelings for Logan but will he return her feelings? LoganOc. Chapter three: "Logan lifted himself up onto his forearms, his larger frame looming over hers, “What would you say to him hmm? That I slept that day away with you?”
1. Chapter 1

There was something about Rose lately, the usual blank, calm and sometimes cold woman was feeling something new. Something she'd never really experience before, or not nearly as strongly. It was a strange feeling, for anyone, but especially for her, the logical and in control Roselie had fallen. Fallen hard and surprisingly fast. She was in love. The sort of love that made every inch of her body tingles pleasantly in his presence.

Such an immensely confusing and strange sensation for her, but she adored every moment of it. And the man, was the last man she'd ever expect to fall for. Logan. A gruff sort of man with a good heart deep inside, a victim of many cruel fates which she knew all about. How this had happened she wasn't sure yet, but she didn't try to hard to understand it.

She sighed as she laid in the cool grass in the back of the mansion, Xavier's school for 'gifted' children. By gifted they of course meant mutants. She stared up at the full moon above her, the bright glowing orb surrounded by otherwise black sky. She usually lay here with Logan some nights. Nights when he'd had a frustrating day and needed someone to talk to, or not even talk.

Mostly they'd lay there. Him laying one direction, her in the opposite so their heads were side by side or they're hands can touch, depending. Some nights they'd lay there close their eyes and just listen to the world around them. Usually she'd fall asleep like that. And she'd woke up in the morning in her bed under the covers.

Roselie came out and looked at the night sky every night since she'd come to this school and it was until long ago Logan joined on occasion, now it was becoming a habit, a routine thing, part of his schedule. She laid there arms by either side of her head looking at the star and moon waiting for him, half expecting and half praying he'd come tonight.

As she closed her eyes to the night sky she heard the sound of approaching foot steps, the rustle of the grass and the light thump and vibrate like object or a person hitting the ground. "Logan." The whisper of his name hit the night air and blew away on the breeze making the older man glance over at the flannel bottoms and tank top clad woman before turning back to the moon.

The breeze picked up once more and another whisper had been caught on the wind, not of her voice but a smell of anxiousness and sound of her heart beat. She wondered if he'd even respond or if tonight would be another silent night of theirs. She felt a small skip in her heart's steady beat and she smiled slightly, ever so slightly.

She glanced over at him his head upside down to the direction hers was resting. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at him a bit better. His hand was resting by his head like hers in the tiny space between them. She laid her hand in the palm of his which she did occasionally, at first very shyly and unsure, but he never minded, never objected, barely even seemed to notice in her eyes. She closed her eyes turning back to the sky and sighed slightly.

How she wished he would notice, react even a little so she could tell what was on his mind. "Good day?" She asked very softly. The world around them seemed silent and so speaking loudly was pointless, and she knew he'd hear her, he always did. She sighed in resignation when no reply was heard, her sigh dancing on the wind before returning a leaf in it's grasp and managed it's way into her hair.

Before she could or even wanted to make a more to remove the foreign object a larger, more callused hand pinched the soft and short locks lay over her temple, "It was—alright..." He spoke before removing the dried out leaf from behind her ear. She blinked as he reached and pulled out the leaf to her surprised he'd noticed it was even there. She watched as he discarded it. She knew that tone.

That pause before a weary 'alright' meant something happened. "Thanks…" She said before saying anything else. There was another sort of silence neither one rush the conversation. She shifted slightly and propped herself up with one arm, her face resting on her hand looking down at him.

"You wanna talk about it Big Boy?" She asked with a slightest grin. She always called him that as a joke since she was fairly taller than him. At first it had been a sort of sarcastic snide thing she'd say but now it was her own little term of affection for him.

"I rather not, Little Girl." He replied with annoyance in his voice as he rolled onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and looked up at the moon. "Alright…" She said shrugging as she flopped down on her back again too. "Just asking." She added always silently more of a thought than anything else but of course he'd heard.

She could tell his day hadn't been very good by now. She wished she knew what happened sometimes he told her and she'd listen and would remain silent just listen intently and was there for him. She was always there for him. She wondered if he even noticed this fact. She stared at the moon with him.

"Hey…do you know why the Wolverine is lonely…?" She asked. They both knew perfectly well the story and why the moon was lonely, but what of the poor wolverine. She turned her head again wondering if he'd be curious or annoyed by this question, maybe both.

He remained silent as he glared at the moon, "No I don't, please enlighten me." He spoke with steel lacing his tone. How much times had that same story crossed his mind she thought before she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before reaching out again and placed her hand back in his palm.

She knew he was annoyed, he didn't want to hear it or think about it again. She'd never mentioned it, or anything else he'd told her about his past before. She understood how much it hurt. She stared at the moon. "Because he can never be with the moon again…" She started softly. They both knew that part of the story.

"But all he does every night and stare at the moon, think and dream of the moon, call to the moon always, night after night." She explained knowing that saying this was going to annoy him, but she always knew he would still listen. Just like she had always listened to him.

"He never notices anything else around him, just the moon." She repeated. "But he's not as alone as he thinks he is." She breathed never her nerves building up. But she had to tell this story. She wasn't greedy, she didn't ask for much. Never asked for attention, or for him to listen, and or do anything for her. But now more than anything she needed him to hear this.

"Because where the Wolverine always went to watch the moon. There was a rosebush. A silent little rosebush, who loved the Wolverine…more than anything." Her voice faltered a little. "But he never noticed her. She was always there, wishing silently she could comfort him, making him forget the pain, and make him love her as he loved the moon." She said. "She was always there…and he never noticed…"

He could seem her anxiousness and fear in the air but said nothing as he continued to stare that the silver orb in the sky, "Some things aren't meant to be, he may have noticed but it wasn't meant to be." He spoke but didn't look at her. Roselie slipped her hand from his and placed it over her heart feeling a sharp painful ache.

She suppressed her tears as very best as she could only a few slipping out. It was silent again, she wouldn't bother to break it this time. She'd at least finally gotten her answer, which was what she told herself all she'd expected from doing this. She couldn't expect him to return her feelings, to suddenly love her as she loved him. She stared up at the moon.

The moon was so lucky, so beautiful she could capture anyone's heart unlike the tiny wild rosebush, small fragile and insignificant. She shut her eyes. "If only…" She barely breathed out. If only she were the moon, she could have the Wolverine's love. But the moon wasn't meant to be with the Wolverine they were separated as well.

Could he really go on and live alone in the past, always yearning for the moon. "No…" She answered herself and turning her head. "I don't believe you, I won't believe it…If you never bother to try how can you know for sure…?" He smelt the scent of salt from her tears, "I thought we were talking about a story, why are you getting so upset." He asked with a brow risen in confusion.

Roselie sat up and smacked Logan's head and not playfully. "That's a horrible joke! Are you're not serious are you!? Are you seriously THAT thick!?!" She asked feeling a lot of things at once as the tears she'd been holding in escaped and rolled down her face in a steady stream. "Are you actually that stupid!? God I have to spell it out for you?"

She felt embarrassed, angry, and frustrated. She blushed deeply. "I'm the freaking rosebush you dolt!" She snapped hitting him again. "I love you!" She hiccupped covering her reddened face with her hands hiding it. Her shoulders twitching slightly as she sniffed. God she'd never cried in front of him before, or hit him, or yell at him. Now he'd hate her for sure.

"I know that." He said, "I've known for quite awhile." He continued as he sat up, turning his upper body to face her, "I can hear your heart beat and smell your emotions and I can see the look on your face as clear as day, your like an open book." He spoke softly as he pulled her hands away from her face, his wore a guarded expression on his face as he wiped her tears away.

Roselie glanced up both shutting her eyes against as she hiccuped and cried softly. "Then why didn't you say anything?" She said angrily giving him the tiniest weakest little shove. "Do you even know what I've been going through?" She asked "How nervous I've been and confused!?" She sniffed. "You're such a jerk, I should hate you…" She said bumping a fist on his chest. "…I want to but I can't." She continued to cry silently.

He couldn't stop rolling his eyes but none the less lent forward and forehead kissed her briefly, "What if I had, would have been what you wanted?" He whispered against her lips, his forehead leading against hers, "Or would you though twice?" Rosalie's sniffing and cry stopped as quickly as soon his lips met her forehead.

Short and quick but that split second she felt a swelling feeling in her heart. Her entire face burned red with both happiness and embarrassment. "I…" She stopped and wondered. "I…don't know." She said feeling the heat spread further even to the tips of her ears. "But…I believe sometimes these sort of things are just meant to be…" She said quietly. "Even if you don't…"

"And sometimes you are just a silly little girl." He said as he lent back from her, pushing a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear, if only for a reason to keep skin contact. Roselie blushed again and sniffed wiping the last of her tears away. "And sometimes you're just a big bully…" She said poking out her tongue at him.

Though she stopped and realized that she was only proving him right about the 'silly little girl' comment. She'd finally calmed down a bit now but her face and eyes were still a bit red. Though now that she'd told him how she felt she felt a weight lifted off of her and relief and closing her eyes for a moment she sighed, and unexpectedly fell asleep.

Rolling his eyes once more, "You are just a silly little girl." Logan smirked and brushed her bangs to the side, his fingers caressing her cheeks and chin before picking up the younger woman in his arms and heading into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm. It was so warm. Too damn warm move for Roselie to even think of moving from where ever she was. She assumed having her eyes shut; it was her own room under her own covers. She eventually shifted only and snuggled further under the warm comforters. She took in a deep breathe, it didn't smell like her sheets that clean fresh laundry scent but it smelled like something else more pleasant or rather someone.

'Logan?' She thought to herself finally opening her eyes again. She heard the water running from behind the door that probably led to his bathroom. She sat up abandoning the warmth for a bit and looking around, this was her first time inside his room. She'd seen it, standing by the doorway waiting patiently for him. But she'd never entered the room.

She felt a weird happiness to be here, sitting in his bed in his room in her PJs. She pulled up the covers and hugged them slightly breathing deeply again and sighing. It felt right in a strange way for her to be here. Suddenly the water was shut off and the sound of rustling fabric could be heard as well as bare feet hit the bathroom floor.

The door to the bathroom when opened to reveal an almost naked form of Logan. His towel hanging off his hips, his muscular upper body on display as his face and head were covered by a towel he was currently drying his hair off with. Roselie felt her heart nearly stop right then and there. She'd has swooned at the sight if he wasn't right there to see her do so.

Her face flared up cheeks burning red. She pulled the covers up covering her eyes and ducked back down under the comforter trying to hide her embarrassment and the now racing tempo of her heart. She laid still under there for a moment before peeking back out. "Why didn't you bring your clothes with you in the bathroom?" She asked in a high pitched little squeaky voice which was slightly muffled by the comforters, though in the back of her mind she didn't actually mind one bit.

"Because I thought you still be sleeping." He said absentmindedly, not really caring that she was in the room as he threw the towel he was using for his hair onto the floor. Waiting towards his dresser he pulled what he needed out, "If it bothers that much I'll go change in the bathroom." He chuckled as he returned to the bathroom, the towel on hanging off his hips slipping lower.

"No." Roselie said perhaps a bit quicker than she'd wanted or expected herself. "I mean, it doesn't bother me, whatever." She said coolly and shrugged like it was no big deal at all though her heart was still beating hard and faster than usual. "I don't care…" She glancing in the opposite direction eyeing the wall distracting herself from the fact that a full grown man she was very much attracted to was changing right in front of her.

"I think you'd enjoy that too much if I did." He smirked as he could her erratic heart rate and breathing. Logan chuckled to himself before shaking his head and returning to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Roselie's red face only flared up further losing her composure now. "Like hell I would! Who the like would want to see you like that!?" She called at the door and slumped back down onto his bed and huffed.

She would of course, she knew she would and he knew she would. "God, you're such a jerk sometimes…." She whispered folding her arms over her chest. After showing her that much she may as well get to see the whole thing right? 'Damn I wanna see…' She thought blushing still though she now focused on calming herself down so he couldn't tease her again.

Returning moment's later, Logan wore only a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. Throwing the towel that hung around his waist with the other one on the floor, Logan came to the side of the where Roslie had turned to, "If your not going to leave, then you can move over." He said in a gruff voice, the bags under his eyes evidence of his tired state.

"Eh?" Roselie looked up from under her little spot under the cover. "Oh…okay…" She said scooting over quickly. She sat quietly waiting until he was settled. "You didn't stay up all night because of me did you…?" She asked feeling bad seeing as how she'd stole his bed from him. "You look tired…"

"I am tired." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed before slipping under the covers, facing away from her. "If your going to stay just be quiet." He soft in a gruff voice once more before closing his eyes. Rose merely nodded feeling bad that she'd made him so tired. She was going to apologize but remained silent for him like he'd told her too.

She scooted a bit closer to him as she sat an Indian position. She reached out wished to touch him, she like feeling connected with him, like she could understand him a bit better, if only a little but he was tired she wouldn't disturb him so she withdrew hand lay on her back listening softening her breathing hoping to his hear his breathing.

After awhile, Roselie started to shift to back until the under the covers, her being so deep in thought that Logan had to turn over and slung an arm over her restless form, "Just relax." He growled low in his throat as he looked at her through heavy eyes. Roselie not paying attention nearly jumped as Logan's arm landed on her.

She held in a gasp before letting out a deep breathe. She glanced at him, with his exhausted tired eyes and she nodded relaxing her body more and shifting around less. Of course it was easier for him to say, than for her to do. She titled her head slightly watching as he closes his eyes again.

Softly, and unsure she gently placed her hand on the arm around her and just stroke and traced the skin ever so lightly, and getting no objection from him she traveled to his shoulder and neck hoping this would help get him to sleep somehow. She shut her eyes taking another deep breathe.

She wanted to kiss him so desperately as he laid there. Perhaps her only chance to get anyway with it. She pressed her head ever so softly against his and simply pressed her lips to his cheek before laying her head back down. "Sleep well." She said wishing she'd said 'I love you' instead. He groaned and nodded before closing his eyes, his arm tightening it's grab around her frame, so her body was pressed to his. His head buried into the crook of her neck as he kissed the skin there lightly, "Night."

Roselie's heart jumped a tiny bit as she felt herself pressed closer against Logan's solid form. She sighed and closed her eyes relaxing as his lips brushing against her skin. She laid there running a hand slowly lazily down and across his back. She wished she could stay like this forever, simply rest in this single moment in time, and that this feeling would never fade away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Roselie woke with herself was still entangled in Logan's arms; his tight grip locked around her waist. The fingers of one of her hands knitted in his hair while the other rested on his back. Her eyes barely opened but she knew where she was right where she had always wanted to be. She nuzzled her head very softly against his shoulder as she breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety.

Roselie was deep in thought once more when Logan groaned against the skin of her collarbone at the feeling of the younger woman's nuzzling and breath against his neck. His mind was in a hazy state and the only logical thing his brain could come up with was to pull the being in his arms closer.

Roselie felt herself being held tighter, not tight even that it hurt but snugly maybe a bit possessively yet she liked it, loved the sensation. She wasn't sure if Logan was awake or perhaps only half awake at the moment, but they'd slept most of the day away for sure.

"Logan…" She whispered untangling her fingers from his hair and letting it run down the back of his neck. "You awake…?" She spoke softly into his ear. She waited a moment or so for his reply and his reply was only a slight shake of the head before his sighed a deep breath against the skin of his collarbone, "Rose—what time is it?" He said in a groggy voice but other then that made no attempt to move for his position.

Rose lifted her head a tiny bit trying not to shift to make or disturb him and his position before she spotted the clock. "It's 4:38 pm." She said as she let her head flop back down on the pillow still a little lazy herself and feeling rested, too comfortable to move at the moment. They'd really slept quite a while, especially her since she hadn't really slept through the night before. "Feel better now?"

"Much. Though I'll have another headache when the day is through, Scott is probably going to have my head for not being up earlier." He grunted as he rested his cheek against her chest, to lazy to move from his current position but he knew that they couldn't be have forever.

"Don't worry about it…" She said softly. "I'll talk to him." She assured him taking her hand and placing it back on his head stroking softly. She had a way with all the guys in the mansion, she could usually get what she wanted from them. Not the usual ways a girl would, by flirting or seducing. But by presenting the issue calmly, logically, and formally.

Which would throw them off guard and she dive in relentlessly pour reason and fact one after other and very quickly she'd win the argument. "He usually ends up listening to me." Though Roselie didn't want to move yet, and clearly neither did Logan so she had to make sure he knew he could stay without having to deal with trouble later.

Hearing the first comment Logan lifted himself up onto his forearms, his larger frame looming over hers, "What would you say to him hmm? That I slept that day away with you?" His lips formed a wolfish grin as he leant down so there faces were a hairbreadth apart, "How would that look to Scott hmm?"

Roselie's cheeks reddened slightly as he leaned in so close. She gave him a flustered look and pulled her head back further away burrowing into the pillows. "D-don't say it like that…" She flushed. "If you say it like then it sounds different than the real situation…beside even if I did he'd never believe the story like that. I'll explain it like it actually is…" She said though now she realized it was in the simplest terms, exactly how he said it. She'd have to think of something else to tell Scott.

"Your such a silly little girl." He smirked as he leant back, giving her some breathing room, "I don't see why you go through the trouble in the first place." He said before moving his weight off of her completely. "What would you be getting out of the deal?" She looked at him and blinked. She'd told him she loved him last night hadn't she? Even if he didn't feel the same way for her he should still be able to understand the fact that she wanted to be there, and make things easier for him, even a little bit. She blushed.

"Just cause I got rejected doesn't mean I still don't love you…" She muttered. "I'm not expecting anything out of it, I'm not that greedy. I just don't want to be useless…Instead of just some silly little girl…" She explained calmly though her cheeks were still reddish. He had his back to her as she spoke, his legs over the side of the bed and his feet touching the cold hard wood flooring.

"It's alright, I can manage just fine with Scott on my own." He turned his upper body, watching her sit up with a blush on her cheeks before he cupped her cheek in his palm, "I haven't rejected you, nor have I accepted your love either." His callused thumb ran over her soft lips, "Love isn't something I'm familiar with."

Roselie started back up at him confused now. He didn't reject her love but neither did he accept it? "What the hell does that mean…?" She asked suddenly feeling more flustered than ever and more tears welled up in her eyelids. "You know I'm not exactly familiar with it myself, but I at least figured out that I loved you. It doesn't have to be so complicated you know?"

She looked at him and made sure he was looking right back. "Logan, do you love me?…Or do you not? " She asked stronger than usual. If he didn't love her she needed to know now, instead of later so she could get over her first broken heart and learn to move on. "Tell me."

"Only one woman, that I could remember—" He stopped before looking away, "I'm not sure if I could feel the same way as you feel. I'm not sure I even know how to love." He looked over to Roselie, "That is why I can't answer your question." Roselie felt her eyes cast downwards at first thinking it would be rejection.

Logan pulled his feet back onto the bed and turned to face her before running a hand through his hair. "Why is this so complicated—" He muttered before reached out and pulling her into him. "—To tell a woman something you can't understand yourself?" She felt a small skip in her heart. "It doesn't have to be complicated…" She repeated softly. "Logan, when you're with me I think it feels right, that it's as it ought to be. And now too. When I'm in your arms…" She muttered blushing again.

"What I mean is…You either feel something or you don't." She said. "When I tell you I love you, do you feel anything? Anything at all?" She asked her face still reddening. "If not then you don't love me…If you do feel something, anything good…then you do…Which do you feel…?" She asked, though as she finished her face was tomato red again. Saying things like this was how she usually was.

He smirked as her shy state and the glowing blush, placing his lips on her neck and kissed his way to her just below her earlobe, "Every moment your on my mind—" He started before pushing her back and under him once more. His face above hers, his body pinning hers to the bed, "—I want you to have you in my bed."

Logan leant forward, his stubbled cheek brushing her smooth one before he nipped her earlobe and continued his journey of kissing and nipping down her jaw to chin. "—You're the only one I've wanted all of in very long time, your heart, your mind..." He kissed her chin and nipped her lower lip, "—Everything." He spoke in a possessive growl before capturing her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss, like nothing else matter at that moment then to taste her.

Roselie felt all the blood suddenly rush her head as Logan began to kiss her all around her face. "Logan…" She whispered and latched onto the front of his shirt instinctively and clamped her eye shut trying to get so easily flushed but as she was placed back beneath him her heart picked up it pace again, feeling excited but nervous at the idea of being with him.

She opened her mouth to try and say something but no words come out and soon her lips were covered by his anyway's. It was breathtaking to say the least, and satisfying on so many levels yet at the same time her yearning for more. She let out a breath she'd been holding in. "I….I've never…" If her face could turn redder it would have. "Done this before…" She admitted shyly, and unsure.

"…But I want to…" She breathed out experience a strange, warm and tingling sensation spread through out her body which she'd already come to adore. He blinked owlishly up at Rose from his place at her collarbone where he relocated to when she began to speak, "Your 22 years old and your still a virgin?" He asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"Then I really do get to have all of you." He said absentmindedly as he traced a hand from her shoulder, down her side to her hip, rubbing circles on her hipbone. Shaking his head he leant forward and kissed her lips softly before whispering in a husky and throaty voice, "Don't worry Rose, I'll be gentle with you. You just need to relax and enjoy."

Roselie felt the tips of her ears even starting to turn red. She pouted. "…It's not that weird to wait…" She said glancing away shyly as he questioned her about her lack of experience. She'd never really even been that interested in sex until now, the occasionally interest, curiosity would occur but nothing else. She was completely and utterly untouched.

She wondered if he would flat out laugh if she'd told him that was her first real kiss on the lips from a man. 'He doesn't have to know…' She thought to herself as she relaxed herself and tried to stop herself from blushing so much, trying to un-tense her body like she was told.

His larger hands caressed down her arms and back up, stimulating her nerves before moving hands to her sides and hips, caressing the fabric above her skin. "Just relax Rose." He spoke into the side of her neck , Rose tried to get herself calm only seemed to make things worse by forcing it as his hands reached the hem of her tank top and slowly slipped his hands under. His lips seeking hers when his hands met hot flesh and a thudding heart beat, she shut her eyes softly and took several breathes between kisses.

Rose felt her body relaxing more as he touched her, growing familiar with the feeling of his hands on her. She liked it a lot already. She gave the tiniest nod and took a deep breathe trying calm herself as she felt his hands slip under her shirt and she shut her eyes tighter, blushing still but not moving away, though more tensed unfamiliar with the feeling.

She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Logan's neck as he kissed her, feeling she needed something to do than simply lay there shy and tensed. She kissed him back softer and shyer than he did her but still with just as much love in it. She took another deep breath as her finger's knitted into the hair in the back of his head.

Her body finally submitted to his caresses and she un-tensed completely. Her muscles loosening everywhere and laying there rendered weak and powerless to him. Her mind felt fuzzy slightly at the new soft but pleasurable feelings she was experiencing inside and outside.

Logan felt her responding and began to massage her sides, slowly work his way to her ribs before tenderly cupping her breasts. He heard her mewl and press her chest into his palms, letting him freely palm and tease the covered flesh of her breasts. He freed his lips from hers for air before kissing and nipping the hollow of her throat. "Is this what you want, Rose?" He asked in a gruff voice against her skin.

Rose felt her cheeks burning again as he ventured higher and high up her torso. Suddenly feeling a his hand over her breasts a new warm sensation flooded her, and a strange feeling tingling slightly in her lower stomach. A sound she'd never heard herself make before and without even thinking of it her body took over and lifted itself closer to his.

She leaned her head back slightly. "Y…Yes…" She said quietly and blushed more but now the heat in her face seemed to becoming from more than embarrassment as she moaned again softly. She'd never imagined she could even feel this way. She sighed pleasantly as he continued.

"Good" He growled as used his claws to tare away her shirt exposing her bond breasts to him. Having shut her eyes for a moment Rose shot them open as she heard the sound fabric ripping and felt the air hitting her exposed skin. She stared for a moment never have expected that to happen.

He kissed and nipped his way down her neck while his hands returned to her chest. She was about to object since that had been one of her good shirts for sleeping in but before she could say anything she moaned again feeling his hand directly on her breasts now.

Massaging the covered flesh before slipping his hands under the materiel of her bra. Pinching and teasing until the flesh under his palms became taut as his mouth suck and nipped on the flesh between her breasts.

She quickly decided to forget about the shirt for now. She's say something about later, if she remembered. Her breath hitched as she felt something similar to tiny pin pricks as her body reacted to the feeling. She leaned her head back again and through it all she barely managed to mumble between soft moans and more mewling. "I'd…like my bra to stay in one piece…please…"

Logan chuckled and did as she asked, though the thought of ripping the thin garment with very tempting, He gathered the woman in his arms and pulled her up so they both were sitting up. Logan groaned at the feeling of they body's so close together; a deep and low growl irrupted from his throat as he reared his head back from her throat and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Rose gasped as he kissed her so suddenly and in an unexpected manner causing his tongue to plung into her mouth. She widened her eyes as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, the surprise and new feeling caused her to squirm for a second but the firmly hand place on the back of her neck reminded her to calm down and relax. It took her a moment to settle again.

One of his hands worked into way into the hair at the base of her neck while the other slipped down to between her shoulder blades and unhooked the small clasp of her bra. Pulling back a little, his hands moved from her hair and back to slip the straps of her bra down her arms.

When she did she found she didn't mind what he was doing anymore. And rather liked it. She could taste him, in a sense, and his mouth and savored that taste. She closed her eyes and moaned again. Her face heated as he started to remove her bra and she clenched her eyes shut fighting the temptation to clasp her arms over her breast, and conceal herself. But she didn't she stayed still for him.

He paused in his actions as he gaze moved from the tops of her revealed breasts to her face. One of his hands stopped in it's actions and cupped her cheek, stroking the tender and flushed skin. "Is this what you want Roselie?" He asked gently, making her face look up at his before he kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to force you."

Rose shook her head softly and pressed her cheek closer against the warmth of his hand. "No…please don't stop…" She started. "I want this, I want be with you…I do…just still a bit nervous, I'm sorry…" She muttered apologetically as she took her own hand pulling his away from her face back to where it was and took a deep breathe.

"I'm alright now…" She said is the bright red coloring in her face was calming down and only blushing a little rouge hue. She leaned forward and gently kissed him to show he could go on. His fingertips caught the straps of her bra easily as he leant forward into the kiss; molding his lips to hers in a sweet and passionate kiss as his fingers curved around the straps.

The backs of his knuckles caressing the heated flesh of her forearms causing the hair on her arms stand before she shivered, the bra fell off her arms and landed in the space between their bodies. Enjoying the pleasant reaction, Logan grabbed the bra in one hand before throwing it over his shoulder as the other hand traced a path from her hip to just below her breast, his palm splayed out against the skin and his fingertips giving her skin a slight massage.

He broke the kiss for much needed air and looked at Roselie with hardened and lustful eyes, "This is the last time I will give you to back down." He whispered, the hand that had thrown the bra over his shoulder coming to caress her collarbone. Tracing a path up her jugular vain to the underside of her jaw.

His fingertips dancing across her jaw line before cupping her cheek; covering her right ear, his fingertips baring into her hair and holding on to her firmly. Roselie wasn't nervous any longer when he proceeded to remove her bra, his fingertips lightly brushing against the skin of her arms and she shivered but not of the cold, not her body certainly felt hot enough not fear but a pleased shudder.

She let out another deep sigh as her body was started to become used and almost addicted to his touch on her skin. She breathed heavily as their lips parted and sudden as she looked up at Logan she saw a look on his face, a look of a stranger in his eyes that she'd never seen from him before. She almost wavered at that moment, but she certainly didn't want to stop.

Why she was so nervous about it all she couldn't even tell. She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "If you tell me…that you love me, then I'm yours." She said softly, he'd make it clear by now but if she heard it maybe she'd be less tense about the whole thing. She knew it was pretty stupid to request this by this point, Logan didn't seem the type to take advantage of women, but she still wanted to hear it first.

The hand resting on her cheek slipped deeper into her hair. Grabbing a firm but not painfully fist full of her hair, Logan pulled her head closer his. Their lips only inches apart, "I think I do, If your willing to go so far for me." He spoke softly with a low and gravelly voice that made his chest rumble as the hand under her breast moved upwards, his fingertips grazing the peek of her breast.

"I love you, Rose." He said in a gruff voice filled with emotion but his face betrayed nothing but lust as his fingers teased her for a moment more before moving high to wrap around her shoulders and pull her body flush against his and it's a passionate duel between tongues. Their bodies fitting together and molding into one another from the heat of their arousal.

Rose suddenly felt a huge relief that she hadn't even known she'd be carrying and closed her eyes and smiled softly feeling that despite that strange look in his eyes, his voice was genuine and so she finally felt herself completely at rest and sighed as his fingertips brush against her skin and moaned as his hands stopped at her breast before moving on.

She lifted her arms one settling on the middle of his back and the other on the back of his neck. She kissed him back with a new eagerness and suddenly boldness as their tongues came to encounter each other again and she did not squirm or tense but merely followed along with his learning.

The hand resting on his back clenched a fistful of his shirt, while the other simply stroking and caressed his neck as he'd done to her. As they pressed against each other her body seemed to reach a new level of heat merging her own with his. Everything seemed to merge and fit together perfectly like clicking together the proper piece of a puzzle.

Their lips broke for air and his lips went to her chin, slowly working his way down her neck to her collarbone as he lowered her to the bed. She held tightly to him still as she was laid back down on the mattress. Rose continued to sigh and moan a bit more vocally at the sweet pleasure she was experiencing as he continued kissing his way down to the valley of her breasts before taking one into his mouth while his left hand massaged the other.

She lowered her eyelids, half lids and turning hazy and she let out a tiny gasp and her hand without her mind's control gripped the back of Logan's head as his mouth touched her breast. The right traced a path down to the waist of her pants, smirking against her breast, Logan extended his claws and ripping the front of her pants and underwear. Moving the hand from her breast, he quickly got rip of the tore garments.

She suddenly hear it again, like the sound of a sword being unsheathing, metal slipping from its cover. And before she could fully react the air was hitting the bare skin of her lower half. She groaned now and frowned, true she'd actually said that she bra was to remain intact but still. "Hey-" She said holding back her moans and trying to sound somewhat angry. "You owe me a new pair of pants."

He looked up from her breast and only smirked as his hands ran up her thighs, parting them so he could lay between her legs, his groin pressed firmly against hers. Logan closed his eyes and moaned against her breast that the heat against his member, making it stiffen and his body shiver in pleasure.

He continued his attack on her breasts going back and forth between each peek as his hands massaged their way up to her breasts taking the place of his mouth. "I think I'd like to see you in my clothes, you much better in them." He said with a smirk on his lips as he leant his head forward to capture her lips again. His tongue snaking past her lips to dancing with her own. He growled into her mouth, his hands grabbed her breasts, pinching and teasing her taut nipples as he ground himself into her.

Rose's frown quickly faded as he parted her legs and she flushed briefly both feeling something hard and stiff lay between her thighs. Even though the thin material of his boxer's she could feel it perfectly well and her head leaning back her back curving at the feeling. She stared back at him as he spoke with lowered lids glazed over with a new found lust. Her core suddenly desperately aching.

She kissed him back entangling her tongue with his before nearly jumping as a rush pleasure ran over her. She let out a cry of pleasure muffled by Logan's mouth over her. She arched and then pressed herself against him more moaned and gasping, her legs periodically twitching when she'd shudder.

Logan broke away from her lips and breasts smirking as he leant backwards with his hands on her thighs to make sure that the contact between them wasn't broken. Gripping her thighs he ground himself into her once more before hooking her legs around his waist. She cried out again as she felt his erection pressing rubbing forcefully against her core. Without the restraints of Logan's mouth it was louder than she'd thought it would be.

"Keep them there." He ordered in a lustful voice as he let go and grabbed the hem of her muscle shirt, successfully pulling it up and off his person. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist he said not wanting to let go anyway's, not wanting to less the heat, and the feeling, the contact. As he pulled off his shirt her eyes ran over his skin, not that she'd never seen him shirtless, she'd seen him in but a towel earlier, not so close up before.

They followed every curve and shape of his solid muscles but looking back up at his eyes and she blushed as he'd watched her watching him. Logan smirked as he caught her eye as watched the blush form on her face he couldn't help but notice that the blush traveled down her neck and to her cleavage making the red marks on her chest seem almost purple.

He admired his work as well as her body and to show a sign of appreciation and worship his hands returned to her thighs. His fingertips tracing patterns on the backs and sides of her thighs slowly working there way up her thighs and to her hips as he bent forward, his lips landing just below her navel. He heard her gasp for breath and smelt her arousal, Logan fought the urge to skip the foreplay that moment and just taking her.

He gave himself a mental shake and proceeded to lips a path upwards, following the fine lines of her abnormal to between her breasts that his hands were occupying at the moment. He started grounding himself against her once more at the buck of her hips and kissed the skin between her breasts.

Turning his head to the right breast, his hand cupping it he leant towards the nipple and took it into his mouth. Sucking on it gently before turning to the other and doing the same repeating this task until her moans urge him to continue his path to her neck and jaw and lips kissing them brutally. Meanwhile his hands had traced back down, teasing her nether lips before retreating to the waistband of his boxers.

Rose could feel her heart beat pounding again but not from nerves or shyness like before but her body's reaction to all of this. Every touch seemed to just the right way to please her. Her hips met him the next time he ground against her, the friction causing her to gasp and moan louder again and her body to shutter.

Her voice and the sounds she produce kept growing louder, she would have wondered if anyone heard, but at the moment with mind to occupied with Logan and the pleasure she couldn't have cared less. "Logan…" She whispered between moans. She kept repeating his name softly as her leaned her head and arched her back pressing against him.

Her breathing and chanting hitch at soon as his fingers grazed the lips of her core and she gasped for air again. He's hands twitched and paused as he looked up at her with a lustful smirk, "Do you like when I do this?" He asked as he moved one hand for his waistband and ran a finger down her slit, pausing only to tease her clit and entrance.

"…Yes…oh, yes" She took a large breathing her chest rising and falling hard, her heart still racing and rushing as she glazed down at Logan with glassy eyes and a fuzzy head. "…I…" She mewled and arched. Her mind too hazy to think of anything else to say. "…Yes…" She whispered again. He smirked at the look on her face and move his other hand from his waistband as well.

Logan moved his hand to her backside and holding her up on an angle while the hand at her nether lips began to massage and simulate her. Tracing the outer lips before teasing the clit with his thumb and slowly inserting a finger into her center. Logan pressed his lips to hers taking the focus off what he was doing and putting onto their kiss.

Pulling back for her lips,"You gotta be quiet you don't want anyone to walk in, do you?" he whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe as he fixed the finger inside her. Rose felt her position, her angle of the bed shifted and was about to ask when her very thoughts where cut off short and her breathe spiked and she mewled again.

The muscles in her thighs would convulse, and twitch again. His skilled fingers touched her where no one else had ever touched like that, not even herself. As she felt his finger entering her she gasped startled at the feeling but partially distracted by Logan's kiss. She let a soft sort of whining sound almost as her walls were gently stretched by his finger.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand half way over her mouth still need to breath. She nodded and quieted herself down though slightly whimpering. Logan rubbed his thumb against her clit waiting until her breath caught in her throat before he continued. Flexing his finger once more his slowly withdrew before plunging it back in, flexing it so his index finger rub against a particular sensitive spot.

Feeling her walls clamp around his finger Logan shuddered in pleasure his member stir and swell further. Pushing another finger into her core and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion while his thumb continued circling her sensitive nub. "Do you like this?" Logan asked in a husky voice as breathed into her ear before his lips attacked his neck.

Rose breathe hitched again as her core tightened around his finger. Her back arched and she gasped as he slid another finger inside, her muscles shifted and adjusted. She tilted her head to the side allowing Logan better access to the skin of her neck. "Ah, yes...Logan more" she pleaded as her hips gently rocked against his fingers and urged him on.

"More...please can you...make it even better." She breathed out this request as she yearned for more of this overwhelming feeling. He smirked into the side of her neck as his free reached for his waistband again, pulling the garment down his hips and kicking it away with his feet. His hand went to a breast along with his mouth as his fingers worked harder to make her climax.

His mouth nipped the peek of her breast and slowly it's way down her body as he moved the hand over her breast to reposition her legs over his shoulders. He teased her with his fingers for a moment more before removing his thumb and readjusting his fingers inside her. He looked up at her with a smirk before he began to lap at her folds.

He enjoyed her taste before finding her clit and sucking on it hard as his finger began to work furiously, making sure to rub the sensitive spot on her inner walls with stroke. Rose's entire body tensed. Her muscle squeezing around Logan's fingers, her legs hooked around his shoulder's, her chest raised shakily, her hand threw over her mouth and she cried out in ecstasy her other hand tangled in his hair holding his head where it was.

Jolts of pleasure pulsed though her body. She wreathed and throw her head back and called his name again. A blazing white heat consumed her. She orgasmed sudden her body landed weakly on the bed, her mind a complete fuzz as she panted for air. Logan removed his fingers and licked them call before lapping at her folds.

Letting her ride out the rest of her orgasm before pulling himself up and propping his body up on his elbows. He kissed his up her body, teasing her breasts before continuing and kissing her on the lips, parting her lips and letting her taste herself as there tongues dueled. He pulled back for air and lifted his hand to her cheek, brush her sweat soaked hair before kissing her on her cheeks, eyelids and forehead.

He leant back and wrapped her legs around his waist, his member teasing her folds. "Do you want to continue because of this point—" he pushed himself against her folds, touching her entrance for his tip. "—it's going to hurt." Rose stared up at his and gulped the last taste of her very own juices lingering. She looked up at him suddenly realizing just how frightened she was if the next stop.

She knew it would always hurt the first time, for any woman, but typical they've some sort of sexual experience before it. The fact that his fingers had at first been a slightly uncomfortable stretch for her wall didn't make it much. Her eyes brimmed slightly, getting glassy and she wrapped her tightly around his shoulders hands on his solid back. "Just…" She breathing trying not to sound too nervous.

"Try…to be gentle…as gently as you can…?" She requested softly as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. "Please…" She whispered before pulling back about and pressing her mouth to his softly. Logan took advantage the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth and snaked his hands into her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss further.

Hearing her mewl in pleasure and feel the vibrations against his lips and tongue he took her be surprise and slammed into her tight entrance with his member. Rose's eye snapped open suddenly her breathing seemed to stop. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of Logan's back. Her body shaking slightly.

She would have been staring at Logan but her mind and eyes were too out of focus to even see him. All she could feel was pain, horrible aching pain. It felt as if her insides had out been torn apart. She finally let out a weak wavering breathe and pulled away from Logan's lip grasping for sharp inhales of breathe trying to let herself scream by hyperventilating instead.

She felt pain and heat hot tears coming out, and heat trailing the back of her legs. It was probably blood from her hymen. "That…wasn't very gently…" She barely squeaked out softly as her lips twitched and her body shook. "I know." He said in a soothing voice mixed with a hint of pleasure. "Tell me when your ready." He continued he stroked her hair, kissing the skin of her neck and face.

Rose laid there beneath him nails still in eyes still wide and teary, face and body heated flushed in pain and if it weren't from the fact that Logan was now kissing her softly and tenderly, she'd have been scared out of her mind. She took struggled deep breathes at first her no touch virgin walls stretching, shifting, clenching against Logan's member, which was not making adjusting to him easier.

Her nails finally released the death grip in his back and she felt tiny crest shaped punctures in his skin which healed away so she didn't worry about it them. She took a deep sturdy breath finally and got herself calm as her body finally adjusted to the pain, and accommodated Logan.

She slipped her hands onto his shoulders. "Now that, that part's done…will you please be a little more gentle…?" She asked nervously"I think I can manage that." He spoke with a slight chuckle as gently held onto her thigh with one hand while the other held himself up.

Logan ground their hips together effectively stimulating her before he pulled his member out and slowly pushed back in repeating the pattern until she finally came around with a small and meek whimper of pleasure.

Rose winced in a moment, as at first there still some pain between her legs. Her walls still being stretched uncomfortably. As he continued the pain started to fade as her muscles relaxed more. Slowly the pain was replaced by pleasure. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "It's stopped hurting..." She breathe and shifted her hips and gently pushing against his.

Logan grunted in reply as he grabbed a hold of one of her thighs gripping it firmly as he rocked his hips into her at faster pace groaning into her neck as he did so. The other hand crawled it's way up her waist to the under side of her breast before grasping her fleshy and massaging it gently.

Making sure to tease both breasts equally as his lips inched their way up her neck and jaw, retracing the path he had took many of times before his landed on hers in a heated kiss. He pushed himself into her with some force but reframed from pounding into her in fear of hurting her as he growled into her mouth, his control slipping away with every gentle thrust.

Rose mewled as his pace picked up. She moved her hips with his more and moaned. She lifted her chest against his hands and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She moaned louder into his mouth. Logan pulled his lips from Roselie's before resting his forehead against her shoulder, kissing and nipping the skin.

He growled and thrust himself deeper into her core, "I don't think I can be gentle with you.." He growled harshly in her ear before bitting down on her earlobe. Roselie gasped and leaned head over pressed her mouth against his skin trying muffle herself as she cried out. Her muscles tightened and quaked around him and she moaned loudly.

She arched against him feeling him reaching so deep inside her. She panted and feeling herself losing her own control to lust. She licked languidly against his throat before kissing. "Then don't." She said encouraging him. The growl that escape his lips at her state was feral as he lost grip on his control, his crashing into hers, thrusting into her core without restraint.

He opened his mouth taking the skin of her shoulder, bitting down and sucking on the skin. Roselie bit down on her bottom lips harshly and moaned louder and wreathed beneath him feeling wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. Her hips suddenly forcing themselves against his roughly and her chest heaved for air.

She raked her nails harshly along his back tossing her head to the side as he bit into her shoulder and cried out not in pain but ecstacy.

Logan felt her walls tightening around him and felt his edge drawling near. He growled against her skin, feeling that he was going to lose his hold on his own release before sucking and bitting her harder.

The hand teasing her breasts descending downwards to the bundle of nerves between her legs and began quickly teasing it, rubbing and pinching the sensitive flesh. Rose body jerked as his fingers touched her clit and she felt everything tightening again just as it had before her first orgasm.

She gasped for a deep breath of air and she clutched into Logan's shoulder with one hand, her other one reached and searching desperately from the hand gripping her thigh. She grabbed his hand and knitted his fingers with hers as she tried to control her desire. She pulled Logan away from her shoulder and back to his lips kissing him hard and hurriedly and pulling away. "Logan…I love you…so much." She panted and pressed her lips over his again.

Her hazy eyes filling with tears at the intensity and pleasure. Her legs gripped against his waist like her life depended on it. She squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling immense and all consuming. That feeling more than just feeding her desire. But the feeling of his body in hers, fitting together perfectly and uniting. Being one from a moment.

Her hips jerked forward roughly against his as she cried out his name and every feeling, every ounce of pleasure, pain, hesitation, uncertainty, every tingling sensation mind numbing moment, every touch and caress. Everything they'd done seemed to have sit inside of her and was suddenly released from her body. Her walls gripped tighter than ever against Logan as she came from a surprising force.

Logan felt her inner muscles clamp around his shaft, trying to drawl he back into her depths. He whole heartedly obliged and sunk back into her, letting his own release wash over his body as he arms came up and wrapped around her. His body falling lax on top of her body and into her arms.

Hearing her mewl and whimper at the weight on top of her Logan rolled them over but refused to remove himself from her core. As he held her in his arms while he caught his breath, he brought his hand to the side of her face and tilted her chin upwards before he grazed his lips against hers.

"I love you—" He whispered against her lips and pulled his face away from hers, a smirk lining his lips, "–Little girl."


End file.
